


每晚做梦都能看见我和三郎互相折磨到白头 06

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki
Summary: 人鱼、奇怪的play





	每晚做梦都能看见我和三郎互相折磨到白头 06

已经上岸的我如何拯救不能下海的你

 

[000]  
“好痒的……早上好呀。”  
花城闭着眼又把抢被子的人往怀里拨了拨，章鱼似的缠上去，把对方蹭成鸡窝头，翻过身，让谢怜骑在自己身上，掐掐他腰窝，笑嘻嘻说度蜜月可不能这么早起，哥哥再陪三郎躺一会儿？  
他说着，支起身搂住谢怜，脸贴脸地抱进怀里再平躺回去，简直是把他当成了活体大抱枕，亲亲额角舔舔耳朵，三岁孩子似的多动。  
“早餐吃拌面？还剩口米饭，烤两个饭团？”  
谢怜安安静静趴在他身上，他穿着毛绒绒的厚睡衣，抱起来手感特别好，花城见他没回应，以为是这人还没醒盹，便一面继续啄米一样亲他，一面等谢太子点头。  
可是谢怜实在安静过头了，花城等了半晌，忍不住摸摸他头发，小声问道：“哥哥？你是哪里不舒服吗？”  
谢怜终于动了动手指，慢吞吞爬起来，盘腿坐在花城身边，喉结动了动，讲话声音又小又沙，不像是打嗓子里挤出来的动静，倒像是这人用指甲在防盗门上划出来的。  
“哥哥？！”  
谢怜无精打采地坐了几分钟，猫似的趴回去，枕着花城胸口，小声说我做好早餐了，主人要现在洗漱吗？  
？！？！？！花城暗搓搓掐了自己一把，疼，但这样乖巧没精神的谢怜怎么看怎么不对劲……他看着跟睡前布置一模一样的装潢，满心苍凉。  
怎么离了十万八千里还能做梦啊？！藏书阁还是个全球通吗？！

 

[001]

“……哥哥，这种事三郎自己来就好了呀。”花城数不清这是第多少次从他手中救下自己换下的内裤，这人总在他洗澡时溜进来大战脏衣篓，被抓包了就红着脸乖乖巧巧交出赃物，站在一边，捏着花城衣角看他洗内裤。  
“谢怜”有点怕水，不敢靠近浴缸，花城湿淋淋地洗好衣服扔进烘干机，一转头看见他跟只炸毛猫似的抱着胳膊都快躲到墙里去了，不由笑起来，摘下花洒调好水温，哄他脱衣服洗澡。  
“我出去热牛奶，哥哥洗好出来喝。”  
“……嗯。”

他入梦已经一星期，然而未曾寻到任何梦境设定的蛛丝马迹，观察许久，发现眼前的“谢怜”嗓子不好，特别爱做家务，晚上睡觉会像猫一样窝在被子上，反正他睡在鲨鱼睡袋里，不怕着凉。  
“谢怜”还特别喜欢改造，剪掉鲨鱼的牙齿，笨手笨脚往上缝蕾丝，花城买菜回来，他拖着睡袋过来迎接，作为睡袋入口的鲨鱼嘴已经被布料缝死……剩下的边角料也没浪费，剪成条，在扫地机器人上粘了个桃子似的爱心。  
这人除了被抽干生气极其怕水以外，倒是跟梦外的小神仙出奇相像，花城想起家里一米八长的绣满亲嘴土豆花的抱枕，无奈又无措。  
毕竟，他不敢再看到一个血淋淋的哥哥了。

 

“谢怜”显然是非常敷衍地用水冲了下身体，头发都是干的，紧紧裹着毛毯，蜷在沙发上捧着杯子小口小口喝牛奶，花城看他那副猫样看得直发笑，打了盆温水回来，哄他过来擦。  
“不要。”他拒绝的非常干脆，话音未落，像是觉得自己反应过激，软下嗓子，拽过一只抱枕挡在身前，小声说今天不是洗澡的日子，主人不要洗我好不好呀。  
花城：“……”这到底是什么剧本啊？！  
他只好灰溜溜端走水盆，回来时谢怜还在看动物世界，直勾勾盯着电视机里成群的沙丁鱼，舌尖在淡红嘴唇间扫来扫去。  
这怎么跟猫似的？我家小花喜欢跟水母互动，你俩要不要坐下来分享化毛膏？  
“谢怜”困得直往花城身上歪，一激灵清醒过来，发现自己枕得男人睡衣出了褶子，一骨碌蹦起来满脸通红冲去浴室刷牙，没过半分钟叼着牙刷蹬蹬蹬跑回来，拿走茶几上没洗的小杯子。  
动物世界放到了滚动字幕，花城在噔噔灯蹬等噔的背景音中无法控制地想念他的哥哥，想他会不会还穿着那套小红花兔子装，有没有好好盖被子。

临睡前，“谢怜”强行扒了花城的睡衣，连洗带熨，差点让蒸汽熨斗躺到，被花城半拽半哄塞进被窝，只躺了不到两分钟，就哆哆嗦嗦爬下床，蹒跚着出去找他，

消毒柜嗡嗡响，带着香樟气味的晚风穿过客厅涌入厨房，花城正在准备明天的早餐，他泡好豆子，一转头对上双小猫似的湿润眼睛，由着那人给自己解围裙带，摸摸他头发，轻声道：“我马上就睡，哥哥快回去躺着，在等睡前故事？”  
“谢怜”格外粘人，一时半刻都不愿分开，方才被塞进被窝时，还红着眼圈舔自己的手，叫花城更不敢探究这个故事下究竟发生了什么，会把他弄成这样。

他再回过神时，给谢怜带着点哭腔的气声吓了一大跳，手忙脚乱地洗干净手揉他头发。  
“谢怜”乖乖站着给他揉了几下，攥着围裙垂下眼，小模样委屈得不得了：“主人这些天都心情不好，我真的知道错了，我以后绝不靠近大门，您怎样惩罚我都好。”  
“我不是故意出门惹主人生气的，我、我就是、我太久没见到主人了，想去找你……你会赶我走吗？”  
他在抽油烟机的昏黄灯光里抬起头，睫毛上似乎栖了一团火，眨眼的功夫，就烧得花城神智不清。  
“我没地方可去，除了主人，我什么都没有了。”  
“谢怜”嗓子状态非常糟糕，一下子说了这么多，捂着喉咙连连咳嗽，花城赶紧倒了温水塞他手里，好声好气说哥哥这么好，我可舍不得放手。  
说完又懊悔得直想抽自己嘴巴，这明明就是在通过一个人看向另一个，可是在这个梦里，幻化出的谢怜，是活生生有喜怒哀乐的。  
这对他太不公平了。  
花城想起之前几次，不得不承认，他是在无药可救的爱屋及乌。

 

“怎么会，哥哥想怎么样都好，我陪着你。”  
“谢怜”似乎没听懂，但又很明显松了口气，喝光水，洗了杯子挂回不锈钢小树杈上，温温顺顺窝进花城怀里，在他颈窝里嗅来嗅去，嗓子哑得说不出话，勉强挤出几个字，然后抬手解了睡袍腰带。  
“三郎今晚还给我治病吗？”  
他边说边跪下来，挪了挪膝盖，跪上花城脚面，嘴唇隔着居家裤磨蹭，眼神有点涣散，机械地脱光衣服，露出满身青紫。

花城被吓得差点从窗户跳下去，抄起“谢怜”扛回卧室，把人裹在被子里，不敢动他，又不敢不碰：“快睡吧，我陪着你。”  
“谢怜”脸色刷地白了，自从十天前擅自出门被拖回来关进电击室，他的主人就没使用过自己，今晚主动求欢再次被拒绝，他整个陷入滔天惊慌中，又不知道自己在怕些什么，咬牙忍了一会，呜呜哭了起来。  
“哥哥？！”入梦后“谢怜”每晚都会边哭边从睡袋里爬出来到处乱爬，不肯离花城太近，第二天醒来又是无比粘人乖巧。花城见他没躲，索性把人搂进怀里安抚，谢怜抽抽搭搭缩在他怀里，边哭边说不要打我。

“……不打，我不会伤害你，别哭了好不好？再哭我生气了？”哄的不行只好吓唬，没成想“谢怜“听到这话哭得更凶，什么“我认错”什么“求主人惩罚我”，乱七八糟说了一堆，最后甚至还疯了似的抽自己巴掌。  
花城满头大汗，正犹豫要不要打昏他时，“谢怜”忽然惨叫一声，断线木偶似的软了下去，表情呆滞，脸颊上的巴掌印四周皴裂出血，瞬间成了小花猫。  
很快，赤裸身体上也开始出现裂口，皮肤以肉眼可见的速度干枯，双腿内侧皮肤黏在一起，脚趾发青，蜷成一团，虚弱得咳嗽都没了力气。花城完全不知道这是怎么回事，入梦后因为“谢怜”的粘人他最远只去过楼下的超市，回家时还收获一只睡醒找不到人眼圈通红的小可怜。

“……水……”“谢怜”呼吸困难，连皮带骨都痛极了，恍惚间感觉自己躺在冰冷的台子上，被明亮的光刺得睁不开眼，似乎有人正在揭他的鳞抽他的骨，满屋子血腥气。  
他眼前一片腥白，茫然地想，哪来的鳞呢？

 

嘭——  
卧室门突然被踹开，紧接着一大桶咸涩的水泼了下来，花城怒极，抹了把脸正要发难，第二桶又泼了下来。  
“干什么？！”  
“花将军，您快放开殿下！！！”一道女声传来，花城条件反射搂紧了谢怜，不知抻到哪里，谢怜嘶哑地叫了半声，一口发黑的血全哽在花城胸口。  
“腿！别动殿下的腿！求求您了松手！！！”半月简直要疯，她本来正躺在床上数珍珠，看时间到了打算洗掉面膜睡觉，一只脚刚迈出贝壳，就给突然降临的传送阵扯过来，光未散去就看见四海执政官搂着一条脱水的人鱼，仔细一看，那条人鱼鳞片泛着金光……居然是失踪好多年的太子殿下。  
花城几秒后才辨认出来这张绿油油的脸来自涂了海藻面膜的半月，这是梦境中的万能NPC之一，看着她忙出残影，总觉得场面很违和。  
……天底下哪家医生急救用玩具水枪啊！！

 

“谢怜”的腿彻底黏到一起，血肉模糊的皮肤被海水洗过，飞快愈合，细骨伶仃的腿被一条金色尾巴取而代之，他安静下来，呼吸渐渐变得平稳悠长，右边支棱出一小片耳鳍，在半月的帮助下侧过身，枕着花城的腿，睡得很沉。

半月检查过他背后，扑通一声跪了。  
“谁……谁割了殿下的鳍？！”她指指谢怜脊背沟里的细长一条暗红，又指指他分成两片的尾鳍，眼泪都下来了，绿油油的脸上冲刷出几条惨白，“花将军……？”  
她不可置信地死死盯着眼前的男人，这人当年单枪匹马统一四海，严刑处死了三十三位带头闹事的皇族，却在典礼当天扔了王冠冲向海面，下属们只能靠他留在殿内的一片长生鳞确认他死活，此后数十年里，无人知道他身在何处。  
因为皇族衰落和新任执政官余威犹在，海底好歹是过了一阵安分日子，然而皇太子仍下落不明，一干虾兵蟹将没有主心骨，早晚不是个事，半月没想到会在这里见到失踪五十多年的太子殿下，更别说还是这么个诡异情形。  
——花城怎么会不知道人鱼离开咸水超过七天就会有性命之忧？

花城喉结动了动，接过半月哆哆嗦嗦递过来的湿毛巾，小心擦谢怜的尾巴，过了一会儿，轻声道：“他怕水。”  
“将军？”  
“他不记得自己是人鱼，连名字都记不得。”花城无奈笑了笑，曲起手指蹭了下谢怜只剩一半的耳鳍，“你有办法救他？”  
男人声音毫无起伏，瞳孔幽深，半月看了眼床边脱落的鱼鳞，摇摇头：“人鱼擅自上岸，我没有办法……将军，那是殿下的长生鳞吗？”  
花城顺着她目光低头一看，他醒来时绕在手腕上的、因为谢怜喜欢便给他拿着玩的黑色玉石……据情景小推手半月所说，这东西本来应该是有光泽的，随着人鱼心跳漫着海浪般的绚丽光晕。  
见他没回应，半月也不敢再说下去，留下一只药箱，悄悄离开了。

“谢怜”昏睡中动了动腿，金色鳞片哗啦啦往下掉，尾巴又变回细瘦的腿。他失去生气的长生鳞沾了血，黑沉沉一小块绕在瘦极的腕子上，花城抹掉那块血迹，抱着湿漉漉的谢怜站起身，刚把他安顿在浴缸里抬手够花洒，这人就哼唧起来，半睁开眼，枕着浴缸沿儿，断断续续说主人不生气啦。  
他的记忆有点不对，花城试着往他身上冲热水，“谢怜”一点也不害怕，轻笑着捧了把水洗脸，问花城要了两只橡皮鸭子捏着玩，慢吞吞说电击室好黑啊，不喜欢，我们今晚可以开灯睡吗？  
花城点点头，胆战心惊地往浴缸里加了把盐，谢怜泡在盐水里，脸色好了一些，歪着头看花城给自己按摩，笑个不停。  
“笑什么？痒？”  
“不是，”人鱼摇摇头，“笑主人。”  
他话说一半，无论如何都不肯说下半句，跟鸭子嘎嘎玩了一会儿，脑袋一歪，睡着了。

 

人鱼再次醒来，已经是三天后，花城遵从他昏睡前的心愿，二十四小时保持卧室光线充足，用奶瓶喂他吃过早饭后，还会抱去客厅晒晒太阳。  
“谢怜”面色好了许多，脊背沟不再出血后，睡梦中便可以自己翻身，花城经常坐在床边好几个小时看他手脚并用环抱自己的枕头微微打鼾的模样。这场面非常熟悉，梦境之外，睡相越来越差的太子殿下就是这样，早上被自己煮粥的香味弄醒，但依然倦得厉害，在被叫起时拖过双人枕一拱一拱地横在床上，醒过盹儿了，才肯爬起来。  
他用加了海盐的水给小人鱼擦过身体，又把加湿器调大了些，给“谢怜”掖好被子，总算开始缓慢推图。

这个剧本很奇怪，迄今为止，有用的信息寥寥无几，他这几天找遍家里，然而只有一柜子养鱼指南育儿宝典好妈妈食补大全。  
……叫花城不得不怀疑剧本里的自己是个掳掠幼鱼搞养成的死变态。  
他始终记得“谢怜”多次提到过的“电击”，但普通的平层，连个隐藏空间都没有，哪来的小黑屋和电击室呢？  
这条支线一直持续到他千哄万劝把谢怜带下楼。

 

花城在门口手盘里找到了车钥匙，反手捞住又要往屋里跑的“谢怜”，揽在胸前地带他进了电梯。  
“哥哥，今天天气特别好，我们出去转转，在屋里憋太久会生病的。”  
自从他过来，就没见这条鱼出过门，甚至窗口都不靠近，似乎外面有极可怕的东西在虎视眈眈，仅是乘电梯到地下停车场，他就已经浑身发抖，扒着电梯门不肯出去，面如金纸，声音抖得不成样子，不停摇头。  
停车场不免有人进出，花城无奈答应回家陪他看电视，电梯门快关上时，突然被人从外面叫开。  
头发灰白精神矍铄的老者拽着买菜小车进来，见着花城和躲在他风衣里的谢怜，愣了下，旋即道：“花总回来啦？夫人今天出门感觉怎么样？我上次给你介绍的方法试过了吗？有效果的话您找个方便时间，我给谢先生再体检一次。”  
花城面对老丈人的脸总是不自觉挺胸抬头脚并拢，点点头：“有劳了。”  
梅念卿乐了，转转钥匙：“这有什么，有需要的尽管说，谢先生真的很喜欢你啊。”  
他没头没脑的一句说完，随着电梯叮地一声，走了出去。

腿软的“谢怜”一回到家，鞋都没换，就连滚带爬冲进卧室，花城紧跟冲了过去，又担心惊吓到他，只好站在门口，看着“谢怜”把自己撕扯得赤条条，钻进睡袋，没到半分钟又爬出来，拖着睡袋爬进衣柜。  
“哥哥？”没一会儿，“谢怜”砰地摔出来，花城接住下半身还在鲨鱼嘴里的小可怜，被他湿透的身体吓得不轻。  
“谢怜”浑身冰冷，湿漉漉地蜷缩着，口齿不清地说不要出门，外面不好，车是坏人。  
他说不明白，花城也没办法，抱他进浴室常备着咸水的浴缸里，“谢怜”脚尖刚沾到水，就烫到似的挣扎起来，不停尖声哭叫我不是鱼。  
花城牢牢钳住他上身，“谢怜”真是个鱼记性，闹腾到精疲力竭睡着，眯了五分钟，猛地睁开眼，看看浑身湿透抱着自己的花城，再看看光溜溜的自己，刷地红了脸。

“不是说不会白白白白天治病吗？”他浑然换了个人，面红耳赤地换了个姿势，张开腿跪在花城身上，左边乳头上挂着的小银铃发出清脆声响。  
“哥哥还记得自己是什么病？”花城强迫自己整理好表情，挑眉撩开他挡住眼睛的头发。“谢怜”羞得声音都带上哭腔，支支吾吾说主人怎么这样。  
“哪样？哥哥，你自己说，你是什么病？”  
“谢怜”捂住脸，每个音节都是硬从牙缝里挤出来的：“我、不、举。”  
“……”花城喉结动了动，好声好气道：“刚刚已经治好很多了，我们冲一冲，回床上躺着？”

躺回床上喝果汁的“谢怜”浑身酸痛，咬着吸管皱了皱眉，花城立刻放下水果刀给他按摩，他咔嚓咔嚓吃掉削到一半的兔子苹果，心想，主人正好，给我吃的，还给我治病。  
他记忆严重混乱，苹果吃到一半，又回到花城最熟悉的那种毫无生气又强打精神的状态，摇摇晃晃坐起来，偎进花城怀里，举着剩下的苹果块，小声说很甜，主人要吃吗？  
花城张口吃下，搂搂捂着喉咙的小鱼，这条精分的鱼，一会儿身娇体弱，一会儿草木皆兵，沾到盐水后还有短时间的撒娇鬼出没，怀中这个正把脑袋往自己领口里拱，小没精神的。花城陪他躺回被子里，见他还是有点闷闷不乐，忍不住轻声问他怎么了。  
谢怜睫毛抖了抖，他还光着身体，摸摸自己滑溜溜的大腿内侧，呆呆道：“好久没电击了，我又记不得主人的名字了……对不起。”  
他狠狠揪了下乳环，花城飞快截住，还是晚了半步，乳洞糟了拉扯，以肉眼可见的速度红肿起来，谢怜低头看了看，更不开心了，眼角都耷拉下来：“不疼啊。”  
花城给他气笑了，轻轻打他大腿：“别闹，非得疼了才舒服？”  
“嗯，”“谢怜”试图下床，被拉了回来，小猫似的垂下眼，气声道：“我能去电击室待一会吗，不能连主人的名字都想不起来呀。”  
花城觉得不行，然而话没出口，眼前景物融化成蜗牛壳，他在天旋地转中心跳骤停。  
——怎么这时候醒了？！他要去干什么？！

 

[002]  
“哥哥！！！”  
花城倏地从床上坐起，搂着被子喘息，冷汗涔涔。房间装潢还是原来的，床上另一团被窝已经冷了，他惊魂未定地推开门，闻到一股不可言说的奇怪味道，活像重新有了心跳似的，捂着胸口后退几步，靠在门板上低低地笑。  
太沉迷了，他摇摇头，哥哥在这呢，没做梦，正在做早饭。  
“我多幸福呀。”

“嗯？”谢怜听到动静回过头，见到一朵娇花，眯眼笑起来，“三郎中午好呀，洗漱一下，我们要吃饭啦。唔？”  
他被带着残影的爱人揉进怀里，哭笑不得放下锅铲搂他，撸了几把汗湿的后背，嘿嘿道青天白日的干嘛呢，我宣布小红花不能裸奔。  
昨晚清理后两人都累得不想穿衣服，索性大腿贴大腿搂在一起睡下，花城惊醒后完全忘了这件事，搁屋里遛鸟不算，还性骚扰只穿了围裙的小哥哥。  
谢怜被扛到餐桌上撕围裙的时候，还在奋起反抗试图拯救一下岌岌可危的年上者尊严，然而很快沦陷在铺天盖地的火热亲吻中。  
桌布软和，又给阳光晒的热乎乎，躺在上面舒服极了，花城像只惊慌的豹子，撕扯掉楼下超市买酱油送的围裙后，扛起谢怜的腿，急躁地舔他还肿着的后穴。  
使用过度的后面本来就还残留含着巨大物件的感觉，谢怜做饭的时候都不敢太快走路，总觉得要有东西流出来，昨晚花城也的确射了太多太深，他一时半会还真不确定是不是都弄出来了。  
“嗯……别伸进、呜……”  
灵巧冰凉的舌头在打旋挤压得穴口肿肉抽动不已，随即探入依然高热的内里，谢怜给这一下冰得叫了出来，足弓紧绷，很快就忍不住了，拼命合拢腿夹住花城的头，软着嗓子要他直接进来。  
花城难得地听话，立刻抬起头，两根手指探入，握住谢怜右脚腕，从脚心一路舔咬至膝盖内侧，手指搅了搅便退出来，指甲划到红肿的边缘，立刻惹出谢怜一长串呻吟。  
他在谢怜小腿上嗦梅花图，阴茎挺进去的瞬间，唇舌下的肌肉骤然紧绷，在摇晃间逐渐放松回来，谢怜哼哼唧唧索吻，花城放开他的腿，这才发现因为失控，已经咬坏了他的腿肚。伤口不大，但是很深，血很快滴落到相连的部位，敏感到极点的人被这一下弄得差点从桌子上滚下去，又哭又笑，不停挣扎。  
血随着他的动作滴到小腹上，甚至还有特别恰好掉到涨红蕈头上的，谢怜紧紧闭着眼，被滴蜡似的刺激惹得咬不住声音，他被花城顶得骨头都快散了，体内强烈并几乎无间隙的刺激烧出滔天大火，肠道灼烧似的疼，可是花城的阴茎比他还热，谢怜分不清那股火究竟是撞出来的还是花城真的烫伤了他。他哭得浑身发抖，然而敏感地带的奇怪刺激又让他出奇的痒，更别说摇晃间花城头发水一样从肩上流下来。发丝搔到敏感至极的腰侧，谢怜想扭动摆脱，然而稍有动作，就被掐住腰咬住喉结，他的膝盖还架在花城肩上，被对折压在桌上操，又羞又急，一睁眼，打做成镜面的吊顶清晰观看了这场性事，他先是看见自己被性欲折磨得扭曲的脸，随即是花城背上的抓痕和血迹。  
谢怜有点慌神，又挨了狠狠一下，小腿忍不住踢打起来，后知后觉的疼痛让他反应过来这是怎么回事，反正伤口过一会就会愈合，便不再紧绷身体，软下四肢，任凭花城搓揉摆弄。  
“有点……有点疼……啊！再、再深一点……”  
使用过于频繁的后穴受不了长时间摩擦，渗出血来，花城眼珠暗红，瞳孔毫无光彩，似乎还魇在可怖的梦里，一瞬不错地盯着谢怜直到把他操到干性高潮，在谢怜紧绷身体的瞬间吻住他，逼他咽下即将溢出的呻吟。  
法力在四肢百骸游走，又因为交合破身散去，被法力洗刷的感觉让谢怜眼前惨白猩红交替，破碎的呻吟硬挤出唇角，谢怜眼泪流个不停，着魔一样盯着吊顶中花城背上越来越多的抓痕和不停耸动的精壮腰部，其实也看不太清，大部分靠脑补，他一边佩服自己脑子里居然能塞进这么多乱七八糟，一边想争夺回舌头的控制权求饶。但是花城吸得太狠了，好不容易不再灌法力了，又非得把灌进去的抽回来，无奈正在被破身的谢怜就是个四处漏风的大口袋，花城吸了半天，除了淡淡血味，什么都没有。  
“……哥哥。”他终于松开口，给差点被他亲晕过去的谢怜缓口气，一边低低叫哥哥，一边不停亲吻那张湿透的脸孔。谢怜感觉到体内的物件又大了一些，不由蜷起身体绷紧腹部，徒劳地阻止那凶恶阴茎在他最柔软的地方施虐。  
疼，烫，还很痒，然而越是被花城干得凄惨，他就越是无法自控地兴奋，喉咙里含着呜噜呜噜的声音，眼睛热痛，泪珠挂在眼角，随着撞击滚落下来。  
他蜷起身体，手指揪紧了桌布，玻璃杯和花瓶滚落在地，发出的清脆声响惊得在情欲中昏聩不已的人抽噎着哭叫起来，穴里无法自控地痉挛出水，那动静几乎比呻吟声还大。谢怜被肚脐下三寸的极度酸胀逼疯了，偏过头一口咬住花城手腕，连续高潮却无法射精的痛苦让他濒临窒息，无奈一整夜情事过去，他现在确实一丁都射不出来，忍了再忍，还是乖乖交了出些淡黄液体。随着体内再度被冰凉粘腻的东西充满，谢怜总算松开口，牙齿上都沾了血迹，跟花城接吻的时候，脱力的什么声音都发不出来，做了个“三郎”的口型，眼睛都没合拢，就昏了过去。  
花城粗粗喘了一会儿，头顶头地用睫毛扫爱人的眼皮，他也实在是累得够呛，甚至从那湿软甬道退出来都懒得，随手画了个缩地千里……缩地上楼，搂着谢怜滚进床铺。

 

……  
……？  
这床有点奇怪。花城摸索找枕头间居然听见虚弱哼声，倏地睁开眼。  
“？！”  
眼前是具瘦骨嶙峋伤痕累累的躯体，大腿内侧、腰侧、手脚腕贴有黑色贴片，穿过左侧乳头的小环挂在细线上，使这具身体必须维持着胸部高高拱起的姿势，才不至于因拉扯过度导致撕裂。  
插着细长塑料管的阴茎更是凄惨，明明已经涨得紫红，管子里却只有淡黄和鲜红两种颜色。  
花城浑身僵硬，一顿一顿地低下头。  
他的阴茎被那人完整含下，因为倒垂头，咽喉处的薄薄皮肤下能清晰看出蕈头的形状，脖颈上满是青紫指印，脸颊已经给强制口交栓的铁链磨出了血，花城托住对方头部，小心翼翼抽出阴茎，蕈头还留在温热口腔中，那人就呛咳起来。  
咳了两下，又挣扎起来，花城手忙脚乱去解绑住他手脚的绳子，慌乱中好在记得先扯掉连着乳环的细线，谢怜刚挣脱束缚，就立刻翻身坐起咳得惊天动地，被强迫咽下的精液全呕了出来，等到稍微缓过劲儿，便配合地垂下头让花城摘掉口栓，被拔掉管子后，小小抱怨了声疼，抱着膝盖懵逼。  
“这是……做梦？”谢怜揉揉手腕，因为电击，他手脚僵硬得厉害，笨拙地用牙一根根掰开紧紧攥着的拳头，抹了把脸，突然想起了什么“什么乱七八糟的……这都什么跟什么？三郎你刚才是不是被我含……不对好像不是我，哇我准备生气了！”  
花城本来跪在检查床边帮他顺气，听到这儿，嗤地笑起来，笑了半声，又见这人真的在准备生气，戳戳小河豚，柔声道：“三郎只喜欢哥哥。”  
“我还说怎么早上怎么都叫不醒你，起来了又……”谢怜活动活动手腕，软绵绵搭上花城肩膀，打量起狭小的空间，“这也太……三郎不难过了哦，等醒了我们还在度蜜月，冰箱里还有一只腌好的火鸡呢。”  
他最喜欢也最擅长哄花了，捧着花城脸颊，小猫似的乱亲，低声说小话，哄得花城不得不吐吐舌头轻笑起来，搂着他小声道歉。  
谢怜怎么说都没用，只好轻轻打了一下他胸口，半真不假地抱怨我都没衣服穿，三郎却腰带都在，真不公平。花城可能是吓懵了，闻言立刻解了皮带递过去，谢怜手指僵硬地虚虚握住，哭笑不得道我要这个干嘛？只穿一条皮带更过分了好吗？  
“噗……”花城总算笑出声，真的给谢怜系了浅水鳄皮带，从身侧架子上扯下浴袍，仔仔细细裹住他。  
“先带哥哥回去洗个澡？”  
谢怜下巴垫在花城肩头，蛮有精神地打量四周，奇道：“这是房车？”  
“嗯？”花城刚一脚踹开门，差点踏空，稳住身体跳下来，一回头，发自内心感叹道：“哥哥真是神了。”  
刚刚类似于监禁室的空间原来是房车车厢，车停在电梯正对面，花城熟练地刷卡进入电梯，在厢门合拢的瞬间突然意识到，之前梦境中，人鱼为什么会那样害怕走出电梯。  
他除了痛苦和让他无比痛苦的人以外，什么都记不住。  
花城低头亲亲爱人红肿的嘴唇，轻轻叹了口气。

 

泡过热水，谢怜瘫在沙发上喝茶，脚腕架在花城腿上，由着他按摩上药，梦里的身体和他本人一样极度怕痒，被碰到敏感带，好几次差点喷花城一脸热茶。  
花城揉遍他全身，收好东翻西找来的药油，将人满登登搂进怀里，仔细舔舐他脸颊伤痕。  
“哥哥？”  
谢怜差点睡着，电视里放得依然是动物世界，小人鱼喜欢，他就不喜欢，他更喜欢看回家吃饭，满屏幕的海豚和水下光影只会让他想起跟心爱的小三郎第一次接吻。  
水面是绰绰黑影，水下是迷了眼的火红衣袖，冰凉嘴唇贴上自己的，同那之后无数次一样，缠绵恋慕中带着无可磨灭的虔诚意味。  
谢怜舔舔嘴唇，总觉得尝到股甜味。  
“哥哥脸好红？体温……体温还好，是累了？”花城见他面皮飞红，连忙嘴唇贴上来探体温，亲了……试了好几次，确认不是发烧，更担心了，不由皱起眉。  
“啊？哦哦哦哦我没事……没事，就是饿。”谢怜听见自己说了什么，又羞又急，差点咬到舌头，五分钟后坐在沙发上吃卧有溏心鸡蛋的方便面，一边吸溜吸溜一边继续脸红。

“不吃了？”  
“饱了。”  
花城点点头，接过小猫碗，喝光面汤，嗤地一声笑道哥哥又不吃完鸡蛋，谢怜转转眼珠，讨好似的拉拉花城袖子，嘻嘻笑着说太好吃了想让三郎也尝尝。  
捧着小猫碗的那位勉强认同了这个理由，张开嘴说啊，让哥哥喂自己吃拌有溏心蛋黄的面条，咬住筷子不让他抽走。  
“幼稚鬼。”谢怜干脆松了手，换成牙齿，咬住筷子另一头跟花城拔河，含混说你怎么这么幼稚。  
到底谁更幼稚这件事一时半会还真不好说清，最后谢怜突然松口，给花城半真半假撅倒，眼疾手快救下小猫碗，欢呼道我宣布本届谁输了就洗完拔河大赛的胜利者是谢小怜！  
花城摇摇头，纵容至极，又不免觉得好笑，谢怜闹腾起来鬼点子对得要命，偏偏他就是爱这古灵精怪的傻宝贝爱得发疯，单手抱起谢怜，哈哈大笑道哥哥得来监工，谢怜不干，非说三郎自觉性非常高用不着……哎呦别捏！  
花城松开悄悄捏他屁股的手，刚才那一下没掐到多少肉，也不知道再入梦的时间线如何，小人鱼比之前瘦了好几圈，隔着睡袍都能摸到肋骨。  
谢怜实在是犯困犯得难以控制，话都快说不清了，勉强表示出“我在床上等你”的意思，一头扎进花城后背，微微打起了鼾。  
合着我又成床了，花城挑眉叹了口气，扔了锅碗瓢盆不管，洗净手擦干，抱着睡得软绵绵的哥哥上楼……发现卧室里没法住人。

枕头被撕扯坏掉，羽毛满地都是，床上凌乱至极，被子一多半掉在地毯上，未散的血腥气和精液的腥膻味混在一起，冲得他怀中人皱着眉哼哼起来，花城忙关上门，手刚打上握把，突然借着月光看清门框和壁纸下方密集的血抓痕，顿时头皮发麻，干快关上门，客房都不愿靠近了，蹿回客厅，蹲在沙发上，挨个亲吻谢怜包了绷带的指尖。  
他的爱人十片指甲掉了四片，指腹血肉模糊，右手背甚至还有道一捺长的刀痕。  
花城抓着他亲来亲去一整夜，搞得第二天早上被手心细痒弄醒的谢怜睡眼惺忪间看清他的熊猫三郎，还以为是自己太粘人，搞得这人哄了自己整宿。  
为了让小蔫花打起精神，谢怜在一百平厨房里大鹏展翅，失手摔了打蛋盆，听到动静的花城冲进来揪他回床上躺着，顺便拯救了即将被放进电饭锅跟米饭一起住的奥利奥饼干。

[003]

 

这场梦有多离谱，花城在第七次进入房车翻找时，终于得到了答案。  
检查床铁皮下，有一只密码箱，里面保存着几本厚厚的笔记本和一打记忆卡。  
花城直觉这不是什么好东西，没叫醒午睡的爱人，在点开记忆卡中视频的第一秒，怒不可遏地拍断了桌子……没有断，拍麻了手。  
太荒谬了，他捏着鼻子推剧情，眼睛里血丝密布。  
——我怎么可能如此对待哥哥？！

根据这些详尽的资料，花城咬牙切齿地推断出了大致剧情。  
“谢怜”是人鱼族的小王子，曾用自己的长生鳞救下一条幼崽，不明原因地在成年礼前夜失踪，不久海底大乱，年轻的鲛人以雷霆之势收复整饬四海，却在典礼进行到一半疯了似的冲上海面。  
花城现在知道了，那时候的人鱼将军，应该是通过手腕上，“谢怜”留给他的长生鳞感知到对方有危险，无奈海洋太广袤，等他寻到人时，一切都已经来不及。  
视频资料有一部分来自研究所，惨白的无影灯下，被束缚带捆得死紧、疯狂挣扎的人鱼，眼睁睁看着自己漂亮的金色鱼鳞被一片片拔下，人鱼离水发不出什么声响，嗬嗬的咳嗽简直要把内脏都吐出来。  
花城甚至能听见自己的血液一点点结冰的声音，视频里，人鱼被锁在实验台上，割鳍剖尾强制变成拥有双腿的怪物，看他被电击取精，数不清的实验人员隔着玻璃，眼冒绿光地盯着他因剧痛被迫打开的泄殖孔。  
然而利用人鱼精液制造新型生物佣兵的设想很难推进，且不说如何将不同种族的染色体融合，光是人鱼越来越难排精，就已经给实验带来极大阻力。  
小人鱼平日住在棺材一样的水族箱里，靠一根食管维持生命体征。难怪总喜欢呆在睡袋里，花城按按眉心，叹了口气，点开下一条视频。

这条就简单粗暴得多，厉鬼邪神一样的“花城”徒手撕实验员，一路杀到研究室，盯着门口陈列架足足五分钟，连被数不清的保安和雇佣兵团团围住都毫无反应，花城看见研究室大门徐徐打开，打理齐整的……慕情和风信并肩走出，下一秒枪口火光吞噬了屏幕。  
“这好奇怪，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他俩居然也能手挽手哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”身后突然伸出一只手按下暂停，谢怜挂在他身上笑个不停，非常不老实地跨过沙发背，拱上爱人膝头。  
谢怜亲亲花城蒙着纱布的右眼，放轻动作解开绷带，露出带着可怖疤痕的眼眶。  
“这里的三郎，也好勇敢呀。”他猫似的蹭花城脸颊，声音软软的，还带着点小鼻音，“说句不要脸的，我最喜欢看三郎为了我无所不能的模样。”  
“哥哥？”  
“别动，一脑门的冷汗，哥哥给你擦擦。”谢怜骑在他身上，捏着袖子学泥瓦匠，呼噜完花城的脑袋，又去撸他刘海，还非得得嗖嗖跟人家比谁的舌头更有劲儿。  
亲吻始终是舒服的，即使没有法力渡过来，谢怜也似乎感觉到有热热的东西打口腔流进体内，温热又熨帖，暖得他软绵绵地哼哼，很快就化成一滩，随便花城怎么揉搓。  
他感觉到花城的嘴唇还在蠕动，好像在把什么句子嚼碎了喂过来，谢怜舒服得眼睛都睁不开，强打起精神感觉了一会，发现他居然一直在边接吻边说“我爱你”。  
谢怜在亲吻中迷糊过去前笃定，这三个字一定是会让人上瘾的人鱼魔法。

 

接下来几天，花城每隔一小时就要掰过谢怜下巴接吻，边亲边嘟嘟囔囔说我爱你，谢怜被他咬得嘴唇就没消过肿，在第三次半夜被亲醒时无可奈何蹬他一脚，软绵绵斥道你闹什么呢？  
“哥哥别躲。”花城不依不饶，十指相扣地把他按在身下继续亲，谢怜本就没睡醒浑身不听使唤，又一次被亲得浑身虚软耳畔嗡名，勉强听清了那小混蛋的下半句。  
“三朗听说，没有爱情滋养的人鱼会变成泡沫，哥哥可不能变成泡沫。”这幼稚鬼亲完，得寸进尺地又开始含他耳垂，谢怜痒得要命，呜噜呜噜挣扎出来，靠在床头，借着熏香加湿器的昏黄灯光，眯起眼打量爱人的脸。  
梦境中的花城，五官比现实中的更加凌厉俊朗，眉眼间尽是仓冷时光雕刻出的阴霭，右眼一道自上而下的伤疤更是填上几分邪气，但也是好看的，谢怜着迷似的亲吻他覆了层胡茬的下颌，舌头舔上去弄出莎莎声响，忽然嗤地笑起来。  
“三郎呀，害怕缺爱的是西方人鱼，东方不会变泡沫的，而且我什么都不缺，也什么都不怕，嘿嘿。”  
他笑得天真至极，甚至带上些傻气，睡得热乎乎的脚丫揣进花城睡衣下摆，跟家里的猫学习，在他腹肌上踩奶，直到被抓住脚腕亲吻脚心，歪在被褥里，抱着花城的小红枕头，咯咯咯笑个不停。  
花城很多时候都不太明白他在笑些什么，总归他开心，自己就发自内心跟着笑，然后谢怜就更笑成小傻子，最过分的是，常常笑到最后，忘了缘由。  
反正就是开心嘛，跟爱人长长久久窝在一起，梦里梦外都是他，多好呀。

“又笑什么呢？”  
谢怜捂着嘴好不容易止住笑，歪头想了一会，又笑了起来：“不知道呀。”  
他贱兮兮地爬起来捏花城的脸，非要教他怎么笑得矜持又开怀，扬言这样笑，梅老师看了想鼓掌。  
花城呲牙，双手在头顶比出一对狼耳朵，呜呜叫着作势要咬小兔怜的爪子，谢怜嘻嘻哈哈躲到床角，差点掉下去，被捞进花城怀里，小声嘀咕说，狼不吃鱼，你这个不对。  
“那这样。”花城喜欢这样幼稚的谢怜喜欢得简直入魔，拽过降级成抱枕的鲨鱼，挡在身前，嘿嘿道：“鲨鱼要抓美怜鱼来当夜宵啦！”  
谢怜又被戳了笑穴，花城怀疑再笑下去他就要开发打鸣的新技能，扔了没牙鲨鱼扑过去，搂着心爱的哥哥满床打滚，亲吻和喘息再一次充塞卧室。

因为难以勃起，花城不敢过多刺激，靠着手指和唇舌让谢怜用后面高潮后，仔细啄吻遍无意识抽搐的爱人全身，天快亮时，总算在谢怜走调的催眠曲中睡了过去。  
这是梦境中，他第一场黑甜美梦，梦里有白沙滩和泛着阳光颜色的海水，小人鱼平摊在近海的沙滩上，胸前扣着两个椰子壳，金色尾巴不停往他身上撩水，笑得开怀又幸福。  
至于为什么有椰子壳……花城一口咬定是梦里满柜子情趣内衣在作怪，绝对不是自己的爱好。

 

“这鲨鱼真丑。”  
谢怜早上起来第一句话里居然没有“三郎”二字，好在很快补上了：“三郎早上好呀，我们吃什么？想吃炸小鱼。”  
他拖着睡袋给花城看被改造过的牙，皱眉道：“蕾丝平牙，太不严谨了，三郎你笑什么？”  
花城摆摆手，忍了几秒再度破功，谢怜懵懵地盯着他看了一会，忽然一拍脑门：“我就说你的袜子洞不对劲！小怜鱼手艺还不如我呢！”  
他们已经默认把这个故事里的“谢怜”称为“小怜鱼”，并在谢怜的强烈建议下，管这里的“花城”叫……“小黑花”。  
毕竟救出暗恋的小王子后，立马闷头搞起强制禁断爱这种事，小红花干不出来。

花城其实特别想附和一句“哥哥缝魔术贴的手艺出神入化”，无奈话刚出口，谢怜就管不住嘴偷吃起培根，她只好把这赞美改成：“哥哥偷吃的模样好可爱。”  
谢怜赶紧均衡营养，往嘴里塞了片西红柿，仓鼠一样转过头，跟花城异口同声：“我爱你。”  
然后两人相视大笑，油乎乎的爪子齐齐往对方脸上抹去。

 

因为手伤未愈，谢怜只好接受花城“三郎伺候哥哥洗澡”的提议，举着手让花城清理身体，再泡进恒温浴缸里，  
自从发现双腿沾到海盐就会变成鱼尾后，花城买齐了各种款式的电动牙刷，隔三差五就给他刷鳞。  
谢怜甩甩尾巴，又看见两片鱼鳞落如水中，不由轻笑起来。  
“嗯？”  
“小花秋天掉毛，小鱼秋天掉鳞，哈哈。”  
花城跟着他笑起来，换圆头牙刷清理被切割成两片的尾鳍裂缝，那里格外敏感，谢怜觉得又疼又痒，忍不住扑腾起来，哗啦啦扬了花城一身水，看着湿漉漉顶着一脑袋泡沫的爱人，忽然觉得自己有点欺负他。  
三郎又要做饭又要洗碗擦地，又要给自己洗澡刷鳞……晚上还得给自己“治病”，太辛苦了。  
于是他一猛子扎进水里，湿漉漉满脸脸泡沫地亲吻他的三郎同样微肿的嘴唇。

 

转型生活玩家不推剧情的下场就是被人撞破一场刚开头的情事。  
半月带着辛苦熬好的续命汤药上门，敲了半天，都没有回应，吓得破门而入，跟被顶在穿衣镜上亲胸口的殿下大眼瞪大眼，半秒后尖叫起来。  
她抄起汤勺敲向花城后脑勺：“将军！殿下不能吃！”

……  
花城按着后脑勺的冰袋，皱着眉看半月疯狂跟谢怜道歉，一时想不通她为什么不直接跟自己说，细听之下，差点喷了。  
“殿下对不起，对不起对不起，我没想到您跟将军是这种关系，实在太对不起了我不敢直接跟将军、啊不太子妃殿下讲话……您……将军对不起！”  
她猛地鞠躬，让听见热水壶响起身接水泡茶的花城吓了一跳，皱着眉摆摆手，算是原谅了万能NPC的冒失。  
正山小种经滚水冲过，馥郁的香气袅袅弥散开，谢怜咬着杯沿儿，一脸认真地听半月讲续命小技巧，其实一个字没听进去。  
花城只消瞄一眼就知道这人在走神，从很早前就是这样，谢怜直要一走神，就左脸写花城右脸写三郎，脑门幼圆加粗三个大字“喜欢你”。于是伸长手臂将人捞进怀里，毫不顾忌地拉起他的手亲吻指尖，跟谢怜咬耳朵：“哥哥手指好凉的，再多加件衣服？”  
谢怜本来正走神想白沙滩和烧烤架，没听清上半句，轻声说你穿什么衣服都好看，不穿也好看。  
“……”谢怜发誓，后半句是发自内心，不受控制。

半月：“……”  
今天也是养生小秘方安利不出去的一天，蚌精内心寂寥。

 

也许是照顾得精细，谢怜的尾巴再没凭空出现并暴露在空气中过，床头开着两台大功率熏香加湿器，半个月下来，小人鱼已经被海洋风精油腌入味了。  
“我是不是像一颗大海草。”谢怜扭了扭，骚扰守着烤箱的花城，捏猫一样捏着他的手腕摆弄，这个梦里，他的身体和之前几个相比，姑且算得上良好，经常接触海盐水后，长生鳞甚至都焕发了光彩，除了没有背鳍，无法回到海里，还真是条健康状态及格的小鱼。  
他亲亲花城挂在心口的玉石，那块黑色的小石头中心已经变回明亮的金色，夜里幽幽发着光，好看的像海上的月亮。  
“不像，哥哥好香，别动呀，再给三郎闻闻？”  
花城大狗狗一样在谢怜身上闻了个遍，叼住他喉结轻轻啃了一会，突然拿过料理台上的喷射奶油，往他敞怀露出的皮肤上挤了一朵花。  
谢怜惊喘一声，哆哆嗦嗦地挣扎，无奈太久没有亲近，他也是想要的紧，半推半就地脱光了衣服，被平放的中央岛时，总算反应过来自己中套了。  
谁会没事在中央岛铺毛毯！！！

 

奶油花挤到小腹时，谢怜已经紧张得快昏过去了，情欲来得汹涌，却无从发泄，他自脖颈到小腹全是奶油经舔舐后的粘腻感，腿被拉开，花城往他股间挤了一些，然后埋下头去。  
“呃……呜啊……不……啊……”  
吞吐声大得简直要撞破耳膜，谢怜捂着脸，后背不断磨蹭身下的毯子，膝盖死死夹住花城的头，动情后浑身都泛着好看的粉红色，被翻过来，跪趴着被花城舔舐后穴时，一对精巧腰窝里很快汪了薄薄的汗，香艳又纯情。  
他几乎跪不住，唇舌刺激仿佛蒙在塑料膜里，感觉得到，却不够刺激，只能讲情欲越烧越高，直到失去理智。  
“啊……想要……唔啊……别舔了……救救我、三郎……三……唔……”  
谢怜难受得直掉眼泪，恍惚间惊恐地感觉到胸部变得饱胀，又酸又痛，乳缝酥麻，似乎有什么东西马上就要流出来。  
这突如其来的变化太过惊恐，连被奶油喷嘴入侵、喷了一肚子奶油刺激都没能让他过度挣扎，仅仅是在又被翻回正面，腿架在花城肩上，被迫观看自己后穴是如何边吞咽粗壮阳物边可怜兮兮往外挤奶油的画面时，哀哀哭叫起来。  
他为了维持平衡，双手不得不支撑在身后，但是这样一来，乳头简直是自己送到花城嘴边。  
饱胀热烫的胸部已经鼓成小小的山包，雪白的胸脯上，乳头浑圆硬红，花城不假思索地含住吮吸，随即在口中弥散开的甜腥味中愣了神。  
“别吸……啊、再、还想要……好舒服……”  
谢怜管不住自己的嘴，只要胸部能舒服一点，什么话都敢说，产乳的羞耻逼得他放声大哭，四肢紧绷，后面咬得更狠，阴茎却依然软趴趴没有反应，怪可怜见的。  
花城吸了几口，乳包肉眼可见地瘪了一些，他忽然想起之前看过的资料，人鱼雌雄同体，有些本性为雌的，会出现类似射精障碍的情况，更严重的，甚至会在情欲高涨之时分泌乳汁。  
肉体相撞的声响越来越大，奶油全随捣弄排出后，淅淅沥沥分泌的液体染得两人下身一塌糊涂，谢怜昏聩间还以为花城一路从肠道捅进了他的乳房，上下三处格外饱胀酸痒，乳汁被吮吸干净后，很快又会随着燎原情欲再度分泌，带着乳环的那边更是可怜，因为疼痛刺激，乳汁甚至可以自行分泌，几分钟没顾及到，就流得胸前一片湿滑。他不知道这状态什么时候是个头，但是被吸奶的快感真的不逊于被口交射精，谢怜喉咙都快冒烟了，被微凉液体充满身体是，大张着嘴，却发不出半点声音。  
花城吸干净他乳包里的液体，带着满口甜腥味跟他接吻，非要他也尝尝，谢怜也不知是不是心理作用，还是真的被操乖了，居然乖乖伸出舌头，亲了一会，含混地说了声甜。

他的阴茎还是毫无反应，软趴趴搭在鼓胀的小腹上。

 

[004]

“哥哥，我要出门买菜，一起吗？”  
“不去……去去去，等我换衣服！”  
花城叹了口气，他的哥哥受这具身体影响，对出门极其抵触，却又不愿跟自己分开，强忍着不适出门，然后不可控制地吓成一只挂件。  
他看着谢怜鸡飞狗跳地找袜子，这人平日在家也是这样，毛圈袜找不到了就从抽屉里拿新的，然后一转头又找不到新洗收好的棉袜，明明是个最会收拾的人，却偏偏爱乱扔袜子。花城有次从猫窝里找到谢怜一双限量版羊毛袜后，哭笑不得接手了袜子管理员的工作，谢怜最近几年学会得便宜卖乖了，每逢出门，就自己吧嗒吧嗒跑到吧台高脚凳上坐好，甩掉拖鞋，白生生的脚丫晃晃悠悠，于无形中刷满“来给我穿袜子鸭OvO”的弹幕。  
谢怜爬上高脚凳，熟练地甩拖鞋晃脚丫，花城认命地从裤袋里掏出准备好的袜子，单膝跪下来给他穿好，再扶着脸色发白的人站起来，担忧道：“哥哥，别勉强自己，要不我也不出去，外卖送菜？”  
“不用，”谢怜摇摇头，“我也想出去走走。”  
花城清楚他省略的后半句：尽快找到节点离开梦境，我们太沉迷了。  
他低着头，自己确实太过沉迷梦境，千方百计要给所有故事一个完美结局。藏书阁里毕竟还有好些甜蜜故事，两人都舍不得一把火全烧掉，咬牙把杜撰的酸甜苦辣人间悲喜活成实实在在的神仙日子，可这些毕竟是假的。  
虚构的世界观，虚构的故事线，虚构的爱和恨。  
真实的只有他们两个活得快要记不清年龄个位数的老人家。

“让哥哥忧心了，我的错。”花城揽过穿好鞋乖乖等他开门的爱人，亲亲她冰凉脸颊，沉声道：“争取下次刷鳞前离开梦境，然后继续蜜月。”  
谢怜歪歪头，一言不发地挽过爱人手臂，亲亲密密靠在他身上。

 

然而刚转出小区大门，指指点点就蝗虫见到禾苗一样黏了上来。  
街上的人似乎不受外界影响，自顾自完成任务后变回单调的背景板走来走去，谢怜听了一耳朵，向日葵狂甩头盯向身边人：“啊？！”  
花城：“……哥哥，我发誓没干过这些。”

“这不是前几天那个无缘无故把人打进医院的疯子吗？怎么又来了？”  
“不是说因为那人动了他老婆才挨打的吗？喏就是怀里那个，穿的衣服都跟那天一样。”  
“我听说的是倒霉鬼给那小孩一块巧克力，被当成人贩子揍了，到底怎么回事？”

 

拼拼凑凑，他掉线时的剧情已经清晰。  
“花城”带“谢怜”出门透气，“谢怜”接受了陌生人的好意，因此惹怒“花城”，连累无辜路人，自己也被折磨得奄奄一息。  
——我这么喜欢你，什么都愿给你，你却还分视线给陌生人？！  
花城甚至能想象出那种凶恶的语气，无外乎自卑和欢喜行岔了路，将一腔爱意硬生生熬成剧毒的控制欲。你的手，你的眼，你的全部快乐与痛苦都只能与我相关，不服就打，不听就折磨，直到你能永远记住我的名字。  
他打了个哆嗦，心说这是什么神经病，喜欢是一厢情愿的事，哪有按头求回报的？  
为了得到回应而付出，那还能叫喜欢吗？

 

买菜是买不成了，二人飞奔回家，上电梯时还遇见了梅老师，老头拉着买菜小车，捻着不存在的胡子，絮叨说花先生，我理解您的做法，有人动了我老婆，我也先逮着往死里揍，您慢走哈！  
谢怜嘭地关上门，“慢走欢迎下次光临”的幻听还在耳边回响，转头看看花城，见他也是同样的满脸懵逼，哈哈大笑起来。  
要知道梦境之外，得到老丈人半句真心实意的表扬或者赞同是血雨探花最近的小目标，一朝梦境满十赠五十，真是特别不适应。  
花城愣了半天，突然冒出一句：“哥哥，梅老师说的对，我是真的喜欢你。”  
“啊？我知道啊，我也是真的喜欢三郎鸭！”谢怜双手比了个圆滚滚的心怼到花城胸口，小拳头隔着衬衫轻敲他带着心跳体温的胸膛，眯眼唱起了歌：“小三郎乖乖，把门开开，让我进来~”  
跑调跑得白兔听了想把门钉死三郎想拆了门框，花城笑出眼泪，张开手臂接道：“哥哥快进来~”

他搂住又开始唱“我在马路边捡到小馒头，把它分给三郎哥哥手里边”，心想，我真的喜欢你，所向披靡也好，披荆斩棘也罢，一切力量与悲喜都是出自与你，只要一想到到你，我便整个人都灼烧起来地喜欢。

 

在排除了精神伤害肉体伤害以及长生鳞后，节点变得显而易见。  
是背鳍。  
失去背鳍，本来是永生的小人鱼不能回到海里，最终会无可避免地死在岸上。而“花城”上岸，为的就是带他重新回到海洋。  
却因为种种事与愿违和难以自控，让“谢怜”忘了一切，固执地认为自己是一个正在经历生老病死的人类，又或者一个乖巧的家养小精灵。

 

他们去了早已废弃的研究所，荒草丛生的院子里，干涸的喷泉地还留着打量喷溅式血迹，当年的事成了悬案，成为茶余饭后的消遣，顶着受害者身份站在废墟上的谢怜一时心情复杂，不知道该不该拿一把铁锹，挖遍脚下。  
“这种有……纪念意义的东西，通常会放在展架或者保险箱里吧？”谢怜扯扯花城袖子，小声道。  
两人对视片刻，不约而同想起之前的视频资料里，“花城”奇怪的停滞。

确定了这一点，之前视频中“谢怜”无理由的精神好转、频繁电击和每次电击后“花城”抱着毫无生气的人鱼放声痛哭以头抢地都有了解释。  
他是看见了心爱之人被当成纪念品摆放的背鳍，才大开杀戒，却又在救出人鱼不久，彻底黑化。  
人鱼没有背鳍后生了重病，彼时他已经被折磨的离开电击枪便无法完成基本吞咽，“花城”无奈之下只得遵循从研究所带回的资料给他电击治疗，却因为资料缺失，错误地将“谢怜”电成半疯半傻的状态。  
又由爱生恨，一边惩罚将他害成这副模样的自已，一边怨恨“谢怜”的记忆混乱。

 

背鳍标本好端端摆在书房架子正中央，因为是黑色的树形，谢怜最开始只当它是个普通摆件。  
水晶摆件的另一面，金灿灿的大树枝叶繁茂，“花城”割下自己的背鳍，做了一副同生共死的设想图。  
故事的开头，浪漫又悲壮，结局却荒谬，而无可奈何。

 

 

蜜月旅行的下一站，在谢怜的强烈要求下，最终还是去了海边。  
花城的微信被“三郎！粗奶丸！.jpg”刷屏的时候，正蹲在浴室拆浴巾桶，打窗户望去，谢怜已经给自己堆好鱼尾巴，正转着黑超玩手机。  
他福至心灵地感觉到有束炽热视线黏在身上，扭头望去，跟抖浴巾的爱人呲牙，手指一滑，新P好的图刷刷发过去。  
花城掏出手机一看，忍不住开阵到他心爱的哥哥身边，给他扣椰子壳。

照片是昨晚沙滩烟火会请路人帮忙拍的，挂着人鱼耳鳍的谢怜踮脚亲吻带着鲨鱼帽子的花城，配字“小怜鱼抓到大鲨花啦（/// .///）”。

你有多可爱，全天下的人鱼都在为你唱赞美歌。

end


End file.
